Untying The Knot Part 6-What Might Have Been
by The Other Jet Engine
Summary: All credit goes to godlygirl34. Sally's older sister Tashi Carrera visits Radiator Springs, and she has something to reveal about Jackson.


A sleek, crystal blue Porsche parked at the entrance of Radiator Springs. Sally recognized it immediately, and ran over to greet whoever was inside it. The door opened, and out stepped a beautiful woman almost identical to Sally, but older. Her name was Tashi Carrera, chairwoman of IGNTR and also Sally's older sister.

"Tashi!" squealed Sally. "Long time no see! What led you here?"

Tashi did not answer. She shot her sister a death glare, and walked over to Lightning. "McQueen, we have to talk." she said in a cold, stern voice.

"Sorry to ask, Ms. Carrera, but why him?" asked Cruz.

"Mind your own business." Tashi replied as she and Lightning went inside to have a little conversation.

 _LATER..._

"What made you wanna talk to me?" asked Lightning. "Y'wanna reveal something, or..."

"Yes." said Tashi. "I've come here to reveal...about Storm. The way I see it, you've set him up to FAIL. I saw a happy union, a successful career as a team, and the Charlotte Motor Speedway. You ruined it all...because of my sister."

 _The Charlotte Motor Speedway!_ That had been the one place Lightning wanted to race at since he himself was a rookie. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, voice shaky.

Tashi sighed. She began to tell her story, an example of what might have been if Lightning hadn't married Sally. In a perfect world, he and Jackson had gotten hitched with everybody cheering them on, Cruz of course would never have to go through a hard time, and he would smile upon witnessing the familiar shine of the IGNTR blue cross the finish line of the Charlotte Motor Speedway, even in first place.

* * *

 _The whole of the Rust-eze & IGNTR Racing Center was busy celebrating the biggest event in racing history. "Uh...Ahem. Hello, everybody." a cheerful Tashi announced from the altar, a permanent smile plastered on her face, a stark contrast to Sally's expression. Everybody was here-Cruz, __Tex, Harv, Smokey, Lou, River, Junior, the World Grand Prix racers, Cal, Bobby, Francesco, The King and his wife Lynda, Mater and his family, Sally's family, Rusty, Dusty, Finn, Holley, and a whole mess of others-hell, even Chick and Sterling!_

 _"We are all gathered here to witness da union of Lightning McQueen and Jackson Storm. Any objections?" asked Tashi, with a menacing look on her face. Sally would have said no, but her sister was the most powerful person here at the moment and she didn't want to make her angry._

 _ _Flo_ _had truly done a beautiful job. The Racing Center was decorated with roses, both red and white, and garlands of tiny, sparkling lights that cast everything in soft shadows. Paper lanterns lined the walkway, and he could see the tables laden with food off to the side. Cruz, who had apparently forgiven them from nearly shagging five feet away from her that morning, twitched in the dress she had been forced into but still grinned at them from her place. Beside her was Carla Veloso, radiant in a blue and green dress and betraying no sign that she had spent the majority of the day shouting at every person in attendance. The music began playing, some light, trilling melody that hung in the evening air like perfume, and Lightning straightened.__

 _ _They took their flowers in hand. A red one for Lightning, the largest and sweetest smelling one he had seen yet. A white one for Jackson, not yet in full bloom but fragile and elegant. There were hardly five steps to the altar where their friends waited for them, but for the 2 racers, it felt like the longest walk of their lifetimes.__

 _Jackson had come to Lightning with this idea. Tablet in hand, for once he had looked hesitant about asking the red racer for something, even though he knew—he had to know—that Lightning would never mock him for any request._

 _"It's very...there's a lot of symbolism behind it," he had mumbled bashfully, presenting the tablet to Lightning like a chastised schoolboy handing in his report. "I'll understand if you prefer something simpler. I just thought—"_

 _And said racing legend had kissed the deflections off his lips and told him it was a beautiful idea._

 _Now, he reached out for the unlocked collar that Francesco presented him with, tucking his rose into the breast pocket of his suit. It was a new collar that he and Jackson had picked out together, despite tradition("If you're going to be the one wearing it on a semi-permanent basis, we may as well ensure that you like the bloody thing"). It was made from thick, buttery Italian leather, dark blue with four gleaming D-rings and a little metal tag proclaiming "property of McQueen" sewn into the back of the collar. The inside was lined with soft fur, because Jackson's skin was sensitive and became irritated easily. The locking mechanism was embedded into the leather—one size only. It was custom made, meant to fit the black-and-blue racer and only him._

 _The night seemed to hold its breath, swollen with silence as Flo held out a candle and Lightning quickly passed the length of leather through the flames. Light glinted off the metal as he tilted it this way and that, inspecting it for damage. There was none, only a faint heat and the scent of smoky leather, and he pressed the strip to the hollow of Jackson's throat._

 _"With this collar, I swear to care for you, to guide and cherish you until the rest of my days," he declared, dream-like into the still air._

 _Jackson tilted his head back, eyes huge and dark and wet with unshed tears. A slight shiver passed through him at the soft click as the collar locked into place, marking him with a visible sign of Lightning's ownership. "With this collar, I swear to obey you, to follow and cherish you until the end of my days," he said softly, wonderingly, their gazes holding for a moment, then two, stretching into infinity._

 _"Alright, then, by da power vested in me by IGNTR Liquid Adrenaline(everybody laughed at that moment), I hereby declare you Thing 1 and Thing 2." Tashi announced. "You may now kiss him!"_

 _Everybody applauded and bla bla bla. Then they all moved over for the reception party._

 _"Do you like it, Jackie?" said Lightning._

 _"It's the best I can have in life. Light, I love you to infinity." replied Jackson._

* * *

"He would've rode through hellfire if it meant seeing you again." Tashi exclaimed. "And how did you repay him? You were never there for him. You fooled around with my sister and broke his heart. The reason why he abused your precious Cruz Ramirez is because he thought of her only as a **replacement** for you."

Tears welled up in Lightning's eyes. "Cruz...Jackson. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

Tashi moved to Lightning's side to comfort him. "Shhh. It's OK, McQueen." she said. "I'll take care of everything."

* * *

"So, you're an air racer, right?" asked Cruz while talking to the mysterious man in town who flew out of nowhere, driving a green and black P-51 Racing Mustang.

"Yes." answered the man. "My name's Ripslinger, but you can just call me Rip."

The townies stared as Cruz and the man, now identified as "Ripslinger" share an intense gaze. It was love at first sight.

"Soooo...Y'wanna go out on a ride with me?" asked Ripslinger, holding a hand out to Cruz.

"Of course!" she exclaimed as she took the hand. Everybody watched as Cruz and Ripslinger flew off into the sunset together. A bright future was coming their way.


End file.
